Jorge Maddox
México |estado = Activo }} Jorge Ramírez o Jorge Maddox es un actor de doblaje mexicano, conocido por haber puesto la voz a Ma Kensei en Kenichi. Psicólogo por la U. Iberoamericana y con carrera de Actor en el Instituto Andrés Soler, cuenta con estudios profesionales del método Strasberg, Stanislavski y Meyerhold, en el Instituto Nacional De Bellas Artes (INBA). Estudios en fonoarticulación y técnica de voz. Especialidad actoral en la Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (London, UK). Es Productor y Diseñador de Audio. Tiene estudios de producción cinematográfica, en el CCP de Ernesto Yáñez. Ha incursionado en Teatro, Cine, foros de TV, Radio en FM y ha sido creador de proyectos radiofónicos para internet. Especializado en Doblaje de Voz como Actor, Traductor y Director. Filmografía thumb|Maestro Ma Kensei en "Kenichi".thumb|Roul Contesta en "Pokemon". Anime *Kenichi - Ma Kensei *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Phlegyas de Licaón *Pokémon - Juez Raul Contesta Películas *The Clinic - Hank (Boris Brkic) (2013) *Amsterdan: Una Historia de Amor (Alles is Liefde) - Conductor Teletón (Ruben Lürsen)/Voces adicionales (2013) *LIttle Rascals Save the Day - Manager / Cartero (Steve Monroe) / Pops / Viejo (2013) *En busca de la joya de Polaris - Palmay (Michael Lee Gogin) (2013) *Sanctum - George Style (Dan Wyllie) (2011) *El Anticristo - Christopher (Stephen Billington) (2011) *Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (Versión TV) - Jasjeet (Erick Avari) (2011) *Confía en mi - Tobey (Billy Crudup) (2011) *Cracks - Título e Insertos, Operador del Ferry (Alistair Rumble), Tendero (Jonathan White) (2011) *De vez en cuando - Caxton (Dominic West) (2011) *No me quites a mi novio - Marcus {Steve Howey) (2011) *Salvar una vida - Doug Moore (Steven Crowder) (2011) *My Soul to Take - Profesor Kaiser (Felix Solis) (2011) *Temporada de brujas - Sacerdote Inquisidor (Nick Sidi), Cardinal D'Ambroise (Christopher Lee), Voces adicionales (2011) *El último exorcismo - Pastor Manley (Tony Bentley) (2010) *El día del apocalipsis - Russell Clank (Joe Anderson) (2010) *La chica de mis sueños - George Twisp (Steve Buscemi) (2010) *Pandorum - ¿? (2010) *El cuarto contacto - Tommy Fisher (Corey Johnson) (2009) *La pontífice - ¿? (2009) *Viernes 13 - Lawrence (Arlen Escarpeta) (2009) *Héroe de centro comercial - Sr. Ferguson (Mookie Barker) (2009) *Sex and the City: La película - Agente inmobiliario de ventas (Malcolm Gets) (2008) *Ella en mi cuerpo... Él en el mío - Señor Zbornak (Alex Nussbaum), Título e Insertos (2007) *Scary Movie 4 - Tom Logan (Charlie Sheen) y Michael Jackson (¿?) (2006) *Sospechas Mortales - Pick Giaimo (Vincent Kartheiser) (2006) *Crank: Muerte anunciada - Laurent Schwaar (Él mismo), Verona Crew (Wally Lozano), Convenience Store Clerk (Dorian Kingi), Voces adicionales (2006) *Bel Ami - Charles Forestier (Philip Glenister) (2da versión) *Fuerzas Especiales - Marius (Alain Alivon) *La última pelea - Paddy Conlon (Nick Nolte) *Inmortales - Zeus (viejo) (John Hurt) *Los próximos tres días - Damon Pennington (Liam Neeson) (Versión Videomax) *El día que la tierra se detuvo - Voces adicionales *Hot Rod: Saltando el destino - Voces adicionales Documentales *Operación delfín - Louie Psihoyos (Él mismo) (2010) Series de TV *Iron Chef América - Anthony Anderson (Él mismo) Temp. (2013) *Thomas y sus Amigos - Dart (2010-actual) *30 Rock - J. D. Lutz (John Lutz) 03-06 (2007-2010) *Los Soprano (HBO) - Walden (Frank John Hughes) 06 (2007) *Las chicas Gilmore - Glenn Babble (Ethan Cohn) 03-05 (2006-2008) thumb|Miek en "Planeta Hulk".thumb|Héctor en "Cazadores de Dragones". Películas animadas *Gisaku - Linceto (2010) *Planeta Hulk - Miek / Voces Adicionales(2010) *No hay héroe pequeño - Hobo Louie (Ed Helms) (2010) *Colorín Colorado 2: Blanca Nieves al rescate - "Cuauh" (Rimpelstiltskin) (2009) *Cazadores de dragones (película animada) - Héctor (2008) *Open Season 3 - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Antonio (2011) *Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. (Temp. 1) - (2011) *Meteoro, la nueva generacion - Profesor Aniskov (David Zen Mansley) (2010) 'Director de doblaje ' *BMX Road Fools - Temporada 1 Cap. 01 al 13 (MVS Multivisión) (2011) *Confía en mi - (LAPTV - MovieCity) (2011) *Hidden Crimes - (LAPTV) (2011) *Cracks - (LAPTV) (2011) *De vez en cuando - (LAPTV) (2011) *My Soul to Take - (Videomax) (2011) *Temporada de brujas - (Videomax) (2011) 'Traductor ' *BMX Road Fools - Temporada 01 Completa (cap. 01 al 13) *Serie Tabú *Temporada de brujas *Arthur's Missing Pal 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje ' *Grupo Macías (Art Sound México / Sebastians) *Antigua *MADE Productions *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *SysDub *Tokyo *WG *The Dubbing Maker *IDEM Producciones *MVS Televisión México *SDI Media de México *Sensaciones Sónicas *Auditel *The Dubbing House *New Art Dub *Diseño en Audio (DNA) 'Galería ' ' Vélez y Yo.jpg|'Con Humberto Vélez''' ''' Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores